


Bittersweet Memories.

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: After having a very vivid dream, Qrow decides to take a walk.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Bittersweet Memories.

‘’Qrow! That’s amazing how you are so versatile in battle. You were like ‘’wah-bam!’’ when you cut that Grimm's head clean off with your scythe and then shot the one behind Tai!’ Summer cried as she hugged the short raggedy man’s arm, and Qrow snickered in response as he waved her off.

‘’Ah, it was no big deal. It was nothing special,’’ he said, that last part he muttered under his breath. Summer gave him a look he was all too familiar with. 

The ‘’Stop being so hard on yourself’’ stare. 

Summer sighed as she and Qrow wandered down the long hallways of Beacon. She always was brimming with positivity that sometimes it was hard for Qrow to keep up, being the glass half empty boy that he was. Summer stopped mid-walk, placing her hands on her hips and pouting. 

‘’Qrow, why do you always deflect compliments like that?’’ 

That question truly hit Qrow like a ton of bricks, almost knocking him back when it was thrown in his direction. The boy looked down at the ground, a swirling feeling of sadness building up on the inside. He knew why he did, it was evident to Summer too. But she didn’t like how it was the only answer Qrow could ever come up with. 

‘’...Qrow, you are a valuable member of our team. I hope one day you see that. And with graduation next year, we are gonna prove to Remnant how strong we are as a team!’’

Summer said that with such certainty like she could see the future with those silver eyes of hers. Qrow, however, knew that dream might not even reach its destination. Despite the small flicker of hope that had nestled itself inside his chest, it still was weak and clinging to life. 

Qrow stared over at Summer; she was eagerly waiting for him to respond. Qrow’s mind filtered through many different thoughts, trying to find one that would appease her. 

‘’...Yeah, that’s a good dream to have Petals.’’ 

Qrow said, despite his voice cracking slightly and that small tremble at the end, Summer’s face lit up with a happiness that she always radiated. 

‘’Our future is something to look forward to, Qrow! I bet we’re gonna be the best team Remnant has ever seen!’’

* * *

  
Qrow’s eyes flickered open, and he was greeted by the heavy silence that hung in his dormitory. As he struggled to adjust to the darkness, he thought back to that memory that had made its way into his sleeping brain. It was just as vivid as the day it had happened. Qrow instinctively touched his cheek; a small tear had managed to sneak past unnoticed. With a grunt, he pulled himself up. Like clockwork, Qrow reached towards his bedside locker and took the glass of clear liquid. 

As he took a sip, he almost choked on it in shock. It was water. Qrow exhaled sharpy but continued to gulp down the drink as if his life depended on it. He had an itch deep within his throat, one that longed and yearned for something else. 

Qrow thought back to his dream, his body twitching as it automatically craved that numbing feeling that had come with the alcohol that had once been his lifeblood. Although he had been off the stuff for months, the thought of it still lingered in the back of his mind. Like it was a curse that was still etched into his very soul. 

Figuring some fresh air might do him some good, with great force, he managed to bring himself away from the cozy warmth of his bed. 

  
A little fresh air couldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

  
As Qrow jumped from the shuttle bus into Atlas, the cold early morning air send a small shiver up his spine. With a sigh, he made his way down the street, which was empty except for a few lonesome stragglers. Those of whom Qrow could only assume was here for the same reason as him.

To get their minds off something. 

As he staggered through the city, he passed many different shops that all were closed or barricaded up. What did catch his attention, however, was the pubs he would walk past now and then. Qrow cursed the universe. It was like it wanted him to make this one mistake he knew would undermine everything he had set up against. 

But as the fifth bar came into view, the temptation was growing from a small urge to an undying need. Qrow stared at the door, hearing the muffled voices of drunken people merrily cheering and chanting. Fingers twitched, as he was about to lean forward, a voice from behind called out to him. 

‘’...Qrow? Is that you?’’

The former recognized who it was almost immediately. Qrow felt his body drawback and turn back to face the owner of said voice. Those light green eyes came to meet his red ones. 

‘’...Hey there.’’ 

‘’So, what’s got you walking around this early in the morning.’’ 

Clover asked as the pair of them made their way into a small closed-off park, which looked deserted. Qrow was somewhat thankful for that; he didn’t want to be around other people at this time. 

‘’...Just couldn’t sleep because of a dream I had.’’ 

Qrow mumbled quietly as they sat on a bench, overlooking a field of grass that was painted with early morning frost, and the pleasant sound of birds singing could be heard. Clover thought about what had been said to him for a moment before responding. 

‘’So, like a nightmare?’’

‘’...No, it was a happy dream.’’ 

Clover raised an eyebrow at that. He tried to decipher the expression that Qrow held, but it seemed to be a wide variety of different emotions. His light red eyes just kept on staring ahead, his voice soft. 

‘’So you can’t...sleep because of a happy dream? That’s the first time I’ve heard something like that.’’ 

Clover said, which earned him a small chuckle from the man sitting next to him, which was then followed by a shaky sigh. Clover could see there was more to this than just a happy dream. He saw the way Qrow’s hands were trembling greatly.

‘’Do...Do you want to talk about it?’’ 

Qrow seemed to ponder on that question for a while, his face going through many different variations of what Clover could only assume were grief. With a deep inhale, Qrow leaned forward. 

‘’You know I used to be on a team, right?’’ 

The way Qrow said that it was so gentle but with a lingering sense of pain. The kind that hid beneath the surface, but the ripples of it still being visible from an outside perspective. ‘’Yeah, I had heard about it. Team STRQ, am I right?’’ Clover spoke carefully, trying not to overspeak on Qrow’s behalf. He figured the other would prefer to have full control of this topic.

The other man let out a feeble laugh, one that Qrow didn’t expect to escape. He pressed on, however. ‘’Y-Yeah. We were one of the most well-known teams to graduate Beacon. Also, being one of the first times I ever felt like I had a proper family.’’ Qrow’s low tone of voice and his posture gave off the impression that he hadn’t talked about this with anyone in a long time, maybe not even at all.

Clover thought about that last of the sentence. It stood out to him the most. ‘’But, you have a sister, so that must mean you had a family before you came to Beacon. Right?’’ Clover instantly regretted saying that, when he saw Qrow’s whole demeanor change from loose to extremely tense. With his gaze fixated on the floor; he answered Clover’s inquiry. 

‘’No. I wouldn’t consider the ones who raised me, family. They aren’t good people.’’ 

A cold breeze passed by the two, tension layered on them thick. Clover tried to elevate the conversation back to what originally was being talked about. ‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. Do you want to keep talking about strq?’’ Qrow happily took that as an initiative to change topics. With his muscles finally relaxing, he spoke once more.

‘’Y-Yeah. As a team, we were an unstoppable force. Got special attention, the works y’know? Initially, during orientation, my sister and I had planned to become partners. But, as luck would have it, we got separated after being launched off that damn cliff.’’ 

That last part was spoken with a sense of fondness, a tiny laugh in between breaths could be heard. Clover noted the ‘’launched off a cliff’’ part, but he figured that wasn’t the crucial part of the story. 

"I happened across someone named Summer Rose. And, I'll be honest, my first impression of her? Bit of a brat." Qrow let out a small snort as he remembered Summer, his eyes were soft and a light sheen came over his eyes.

"Summer Rose? You mean Yang and Ruby's mom?" 

With a nod, Qrow glanced up at the orange-pinkish sky, the fluffy clouds starting to part and revealing the tiniest rays of sunlight that was filtering through. 

"Yep, that's her. As I said, I wasn't too fond of her at the start. But as time went on, she really started to become one of my favourite people," his voice seemed distant and somber but Qrow didn't allow himself to cry just yet, as he continued "Mind you; I liked all my teammates. But Summer? Was truly the best of us all." 

Clover listened to him, taking in every word carefully, this meant a lot to Qrow, and the fact he was opening up to him spoke wonders. 

"Did you have a crush on her?"

That question only served to only get a laugh from Qrow, who looked over to Clover with a smile on his face "Oh, no. We were only friends. And both of us wouldn't have had it any other way. She helped me when I was at my lowest, and I was there for her when being the leader got overwhelming." Qrow's reminiscent face shifted to hurt, as the memories still kept flooding in. He let out a small whimper as he buried his face into his hands. He didn't want to, but he could feel the emotions rile up in him, demanding to be freed. Clover put a hand on his back, giving him a reassuring pat.

"You can let it out. I'm here." 

And with those words, soft sobs broke through. Qrow's lungs were struggling to keep up with his fast-paced breathing. Tears streamed down the man's face, and although his cries were more contained, now and then a wail would make its way out. 

''I-It all fell apart when she died. Like, Raven had left, but I still had Summer and Tai. When Summer never came home, the last piece holding us together was lost, too.." 

Qrow said, his voice cracking multiple times during that sentence, and Clover let him speak, not saying a word. As Qrow finally started to wind down, he looked up to Clover. With one swift action, Qrow pulled the other in for a hug. Although initially shocked, Clover held Qrow tightly and pulled him closer in. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't understand what it's like to lose something like that, but I'm here for you. I always will be." 

Both foreheads touching, Qrow finally weakly chuckled and closed his eyes. 

"...Thank you. She would've liked you. And honestly, she would tease me for taking so long to realize how I felt about you." 

With a snicker, Clover ruffled Qrow's hair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Yeah, she sounds pretty great." 

And as Qrow leaned onto Clover, his whole body was instantaneously lighter. It was as if this was where he truly was meant to be. 

For once, he had proven the universe wrong. He didn't need to drink; he had what he had been craving for years. People around him who loved him. And that's all that mattered right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a headcanon that Qrow was Summer's partner! The show could prove me wrong and make Raven his partner, but for now! This is what I'm gonna hc.


End file.
